An Amazing Turn of Events
by HexicShadow
Summary: Luka and Miku attend Crypton University. Life's nice here, that is until a certain pink haired girl angers the twin tailed girl. As time progresses see these two girls progress in their relationship, but not everything goes perfect. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a bright light blue. The sun shone its warm golden rays bestowing its bright light all over the earth's surface. The temperature was a nice seventy two degrees. There was a small little breeze blowing through the city streets. The road that was usually overflowed with honking cars was barren now. The air was free of these loud automobiles and free of cursing of the angered drivers, truly it was a relaxing day.

Several miles away from this peaceful little section of the city lay a university. Crypton University. The peacefulness apparently has not reached this side of the city, or the university to be exact. Much to the sadness of a university student. This student was in a state of panic. The student was running full speed towards no specific direction just somewhere away from _her_. The panicking student turned the corner of a building and was breathing heavily, tired from the nonstop running. The student looked over in front to see there was a tree so the student peeked around the corner and ran straight towards the tree to hide behind it. Slowly the student peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of the chaser.

A few moments passed. The now calm hider took in a few breaths and sighed and closed her eyes. A few more moments passed and she thought she was in the clear, that thought was obviously destroyed when she heard a all too familiar yelling from a distance. She heard it all too clear, a little too clear. "...LUKA...LUUUUKA!" The now named student shuddered upon hearing her name being yelled from her chaser. _'I have to somewhere better and fast before she sees me here.'_ Luka tried to move quickly to another spot but stopped in her tracks when she turned her head and her eyes locked with her chasers who was all the down the courtyard of the university. "LUKA!" _'Uh oh..'_ "YOU BETTER NOT MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!" Luka tried to move her body with all her might could not, much to her dismay. She was locked in place and was now certain she was going to perish from the amount of scolding she was going to receive. She closed her eyes in defense when she saw her chaser coming closer to her at incredible speed. Luka braced herself for a deadly tackle but was confused when she did not feel anything. Was she still alive? She was still breathing she shut her eyelids a little tight. Yep still alive. Then why hadn't she been tackled yet? Luka was now wondering what the runner could be doing and why she hadn't been tackled? She slowly moved her lips open. She noticed long teal hair in a ponytail that reached all the down the runner's waist. She moved her eyes upward to notice piercing teal eyes locked onto her ocean blue ones. Luka responded with a nervous laugh, "Ha ha ha…. Heyyyy Miku." Luka was rather terrified because the shorter girl hadn't even broken eye contact nor blinked when she spoke.

The now named runner, Miku, opened her mouth and muttered in a stern angry voice, "You're a twenty-three year old and you just ran across the entire campus of this university, not only that but you ran away from _me_. Care to tell me why that is L-u-KA." The pink haired girl flinched when her name was said by the teal haired women. Being the older one of the pair and taller you would think that Luka would not be as scared of the younger girl. Luka generally was not, usually it was the other way around, usually the younger was the in Luka's spot, but when you fully angered the younger girl, ho ho ho you have better run away from her. Precisely what Luka had done. Was it smart? That is left to be debated.

"W-Well….I…" Luka started to speak but started but trailed off wondering if she should really tell the other girl why should ran away from her. "Luka," the pink haired girl immediately straightened up upon hearing her name being called. "Are you going to answer me fully?" Miku was on the verge of exploding with anger towards the older girl. She did not get at Luka often. Even when she did get mad it was not something serious, her anger usually subsided in a few minutes. She only got mad at her sometimes and much to Lukas bad luck these were on those times. "... I'm sorry Miku… You know I can't get in trouble anymore…" The older girl fidgeted with her fingers. "So you decided to not only pin the fault that was clearly on you towards _me_ , but you also decided to run away from not only the teacher but also _me_ while he asked if the fault was really mine?!" "W-Well I didn't know what to do… I was being confronted with a confused teacher and a angry girlfriend." Mikus cheeks turned slightly pink after hearing Luka say 'girlfriend'. Miku quickly regained her composure and said, "What's worse a confused teacher who'll just give you a detention or an angry girlfriend?" Miku thought the answer was pretty obvious but she saw Luka _actually_ pondering for an answer. "Ok, how about this then," she leaned in and grabbed Lukas collar and pulled her down to eye level to look directly into her own. Lukas eyes widened at the sudden action and looked at Miku's face which was only a few inches away.

Miku resumed speaking but her voice sounded more menacing than before. "Who sees you more often Luka sweety? Me or your teacher hmm?" "Y-You do…" Miku smiled at her answer. "Then there's your answer on whose worse sweetie." Miku let go of the now petrified girls collar and turned around with her back facing Luka. "Now, why don't we go back to our dorm room?" Luka looked at the shorter girls back with a confused look, but once Miku started to walk Luka obeyed and started to follow. As they were walking Luka pondered on how horrifying Miku can be. _'She's a lot nicer when she's not mad_. _Hell she's a completely different person when she is mad. Not that mind though.'_

After a few moments of walking Luka noticed that the smaller girl calmed down and now had a smile on her face again. Luka always wondered how she can go from a demon spawn to a cute little angel in five seconds. She thought it was cute though. Luka was still terrified of the younger girl's outburst of anger. Miku's always happy and jittery (one of the reasons why Luka fell in love with her) all the time, but to see her get mad always surprises her. Now she's back to having her cute smile and having a little skip in her step humming to herself. _'Sometimes I wonder if she really is 19.'_ Miku has always excelled in her studies getting to go to this hard to get in university (which Luka barely managed to get into). Luka looked over to the smaller girl and smiled to herself. _'She wouldn't mind if I enacted a little bit of revenge right?'_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter to my first multi-chapter story XD it is a bit short but I'll be sure to make the next chapters longer ^-^**

 **Leave a review that would be very kind and would also be helpful to know where I can approve on. Anyways I'm happy if you made it all the way down here XD thank you again and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! \\(^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Luka noticed there was a little path leading to a dead end. She grabbed Mikus arm and dragged her to the pathway. "Luka? What are you d-doing?" Miku stuttered knowing that this path lead to a dead end. Luka remained quiet and kept walking straight. Once they arrived at the dead end Luka swung Miku with enough force to make Miku go in front of her so that she could keep her against the wall, but not enough to hurt her little angel. "L-Luka." Miku attempted to call Lukas name but she only stuttered and it only made the older the woman want to continue. "Oh Miku you're a brave one you know that?" Luka smiled and drew her face closer to Mikus. "H-How so?" Miku was barely able to manage out with Lukas face being a mere centimeters away from hers. "Speaking to me like that. You should know not to speak to your girlfriend who's older than you like that." Luka smiled seductively. Mikus cheeks were turning red from the way her partner was acting. In an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks she turned her head to look away but that only made Luka act on it.

"Awe why is my little Miku looking away?" Luka put her hand under Mikus chin and turned it so that their eyes were locked in place with each others. "Now don't look away from Miku, you know I love how your eyes look." Luka leaned in to Mikus ear and whispered in a low sexy tone, "Don't stray your view anywhere else, look at me when I'm talking to you okay Miku?" Miku was on the verge of losing all of her composure and passing out. What sent her over the edge was when Luka licked her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Miku could not take it anymore. Her knees felt weak and she could not stand up anymore and Luka was aware of this. Luka grabbed both of Miku's arms and pinned them over head to keep her in place. "What's wrong love?" Luka spoke as she was licking Mikus neck. Miku felt her girlfriends tongue traveling across her neck and could do nothing but whimper and let little moans escape from her quivering mouth. "L-Luka…" Luka smiled. "Yes Miku?" "P-Please…Luka" "Please what love?" Luka was now using one of her hands to run over the younger girl's thigh. She could feel Miku shudder under her touch and it made Luka only want to continue but maybe she did take her 'revenge' a little too far.

Luka pulled away to see what she had done to Miku exactly. She looked at Miku was sweating a little with red marks visible on her neck and jawline and she was breathing heavily. Luka smiled to herself and leaned in one more time to her ear. "I'm sorry love, maybe I teased you too much but I know you enjoyed it. Forgive me?" Luka nibbled on Mikus ear again to see what kind of an answer she would receive from the twin tailed girl. "I-It's fine, don't worry about it." Miku barely managed to get out as she was still breathing heavily from what happened. "Would you like me to carry you back to the room as an apology my sweet?" Luka looked into Miku's eyes with her ocean blue eyes. "That w-would be nice." Luka smiled at Miku one last time before picking Miku up bridal style and walked out of the dead end. "You know if a random person were to see us walk out of this dead end with me carrying you like this, it looks like I found you there." Luka could not suppress a small chuckle that erupted from her. "I wonder who's the person who made me look like this." Miku said sarcastically. "I wonder who that person could be too." Luka retorted with her own sarcasm. "I hate you Luka." Miku said as she nuzzled into Lukas shoulder. "Hehe, I love you too my little princess."

After arriving to their dorm room Luka managed to open their door without having to put Miku down, much to surprise. "How did you manage to do that Luka?" Miku questioned the pink haired girl whom was still carrying her. "Honestly just don't ask because I don't even know how I did that." Miku giggled a little from the answer she received from the older girl. "Luka?" "Yes Miku?" "When exactly are you going to put me down?" Luka looked at Miku for a second trying to register what she had said. Luka walked quite the hefty walk to get to their dorm room whilst carrying Miku the entire time, that she had gotten used to it. She honestly forgot she was even carrying Miku since she was so light. "Oh right sorry Miku, where would you like me too place you down princess?" Miku blushed at the sudden name Luka used. "Can you place me on the bed please I'm really tired." Luka moved towards their bed and carefully placed Miku down onto their bed. "Anything else my princess would like me to do?" Miku scooched over and made some extra room and lifted the blanket up. Luka took the hint and smiled and moved into the bed with Miku. Once Luka was on the bed under the blankets Miku immediately attached herself onto Lukas side and nuzzled her face into Lukas neck. Miku breathed in the pink haired girl's scent. She loved Lukas scent, it smelled like freshly picked strawberries, she could not get enough of Lukas scent. She just simply adored it. Luka could feel Miku sniff her neck. It was a common thing for Miku to do so Luka got used to it relatively quickly, she did mind, not in the slightest, she just had to grow accustom to it. Luka moved her so that her chin rested on top of the head of the teal head. Now it was Lukas turn to breath in her scent. Mikus scent was something along the lines of peppermint or just mint in general, all Luka knew is that she loved the smell.

They both laid there on their bed breathing in each other's scent when Miku felt a stray hand moving somewhere it should not be going. "Luka," "Yes?" Where's that hand of yours roaming to?" Lukas hand stopped moving, Luka quickly tried to think of an excuse but much to her disliking she could not think of one. So she simply said the truth. "I was moving my hand to touch my princesses ass of course." Luka smiled while she said it. Miku stayed quiet for a few seconds until she replied. "Make sure those hands of yours do not touch me anywhere they shouldn't." Miku stated sternly. "Buuuut Miku" Luka protested but the younger girl kept her ground. "Luka I'm tired I just want to cuddle with you all night, unless you don't really love me and just want to do perverted things to me." Miku said in her most convincing sad voice. It worked since Luka responded immediately. "NOOOO, of course I do love, I'm more than happy to just lay here next to you and cuddle with you." Luka brought Miku closer so that she could prove her point better. Miku responded using her saddened voice again. "R-Really?" "Yes of course Miku, never have those kinds of thoughts run through your head ever again, I really do love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that feeling. Nothing and no one can ever take my heart away from you." Miku's eyes widened in surprise. She was not expecting the pinkette to respond like this at all, she could not deny that it did not make her feel extremely happy to hear Luka say those things. Miku giggled a little much to the pinkettes confusion, but she just pulled the younger girl closer to her. "You know make me happy right Miku?" Luka asked in a serious tone. "Of course because you make me even more happy Luka." Miku snuggled her face more into the taller girl's neck.

Luka breathed in the younger girl's scent before feeling her eyelids getting heavy. Luka snuggled herself closer to Miku and got comfortable and breathed in her scent one last time before she was taken to a world of sleepiness. Miku however was not as tired but she noticed the older girl's breathing telling her that she fell asleep. _'Here I thought you were wide awake.'_ Miku smiled at how childish Luka could be. "You so childish Luka, but you can be such a pervert to." Miku said softly while running her hand through Lukas hair. The older girl smiled in her sleep and pulled Miku closer. Miku giggled and wrapped her arm around Luka in response. "How can you change so quickly anyways, one moment you're just sitting there all innocent and the next moment you're pinning me." Miku blushed but thanked god Luka was asleep already. "But I still love you Luka, my little pervert." Miku kissed Lukas neck and she heard the pinkette whimper softly when her lips went away. "Nu uh Luka not this time, maybe some other time we'll be able to do something more….fun." Miku blushed at what she said but nevertheless still smiled. She nuzzled herself closer to Luka one last time before letting the sleep she had been feeling finally envelope her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shown through the closed curtains waking up one of the girls. The older girl woke up groaned at being woken from her slumber. She just thanked god she was on spring break and it was the Saturday before the week even started. She sighed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes again. She was going to turn over to look at her clock but felt something restricting her. She looked over to her right and noticed teal hair peeking out of the blanket. She smiled knowing who it was. She lifted the blanket to find her little angel sleeping peacefully and cuddled up next to her. Luka moved her free arm and started to run hand through the younger girls hair. Luka could hear the younger girl hum happily and Luka could not help but smile herself at the happy noise. Luka moved her hand to behind her ear to scratch to see what kind of reaction she would receive.

Miku felt something touch behind her ear and she could not help but stop a giggle that was about to erupt. Miku began to giggle lowly as she felt the mysterious touch keep scratching behind her ear. The more it kept scratching the more she giggled. Luka took notice of this and began to scratch even more and the younger girl kept giggling. Lukas curiosity sparked even more when she moved her hand towards the teal haired girl's lips. She gently caressed her bottom her bottom lip and moved her thumb to her upper lip and gently caressed it the way. Luka was a little surprised at Mikus reaction. The teal haired girl started to gently lick her index finger. Luka blushed at the sudden contact with her wet tongue, though in a way it aroused her. Luka started to move her finger around and the younger girl started to lick her entire finger. The pinkette started blush more but what made her blush fill her entire cheek was when Miku started to suck on her finger. She could feel the inside of her mouth closing in on her finger and she felt her tongue wrap around her finger and lick it. Luka could not stifle a small moan erupting from inside of her.

Miku was currently in a state of sleep but the more she heard a noise the more she started to wake up. She slowly opened one of her eyes to find her lover facing her with closed eyes moaning slightly. She wondered why she was until she felt something her in mouth. She slowly bit down and she looked towards the older girl who bit her lip. She was wondering what it was until she looked down and noticed she had two of the older girl's fingers in her mouth. She blushed intensely and her eyes widened. She bit down on the two fingers hard and she looked at the older who winced in pain and opened her eyes.

Luka was met with two piercing teal eyes looking directly at her. The older girl retracted her fingers from her girlfriends mouth and opened her own and licked the saliva off of her fingers. She smiled to herself when she saw the girl next to her blush deeply at the action. "Luka." Miku said. "Yes my princess." Luka responded. "Why were your fingers inside my mouth just a second ago?" Miku asked narrowing her eyes. Luka wasn't expecting the younger girl to ask her about that so bluntly. Luka pondered on how to tell her girlfriend. She could say that she was curious to see her reactions which was not wrong. She mentally agreed with herself and nodded. "Well I was curious to see your reactions to the different things I'd do to you, like for example if I scratch behind your ear." Luka moved her hand behind her ear and began to scratch behind the younger girls and Miku began to giggle. "See, so I got even more curious to see what would happen if I caressed your lips and well you know the rest hehehe." Luka laughed while Miku blushed remembering her actions a minute ago. Luka brought Miku closer and hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you love, I won't do it okay?" Luka kissed Miku's head and snuggled closer to her. "I didn't mind it that much…" Miku's voice trailed off and the older girl couldn't help but chuckled a little at the cute girl. "Oh ho ho, I knew you were cute but I didn't know you were kinky love." Luka said as she whispered in Miku's ear. Miku shuddered but still responded, "You consider that kinky?" Miku asked genuinely curious. "Well to some people it maybe kinky." Said Luka. "Is it to you?" Miku said with curiosity in her voice. "No, not really. I just said you were kinky for fun and that's not far from the truth love and you know it." Luka teased the younger girl knowing very well that Miku did have some very out there likings. Miku blushed and buried her face in Luka's neck. "Shut up…" "Awe you're adorable."

"Luka?" "Yes sweetie?" "Don't you think we should get out of bed?" Luka looked over to the clock on the counter next to her. _12:00 A.M._ "Hmmm, well do we have anything to do today?" Miku thought for a bit. She had homework she had to do but since spring break is starting she could finish then. Luka by some sort of miracle didn't have any. They didn't have any plans to go out. Looks like they really don't have anything to do, but she still wanted to get out of bed. Don't get her wrong she would love to stay in bed all day with her pink headed goddess but she at least wanted to take a shower. "I guess we don't have anything to do today." Miku said while stretching. Luka watched her as she stretched. She listened to Miku release a sigh of relief after stretching which Luka thought was one of the most _adorable_ things she's ever heard. If only she recorded it. "Then that answers your question." Luka said smiling burying her face into the younger girl's neck. Miku giggle at the action and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I at least take a shower." Miku said in between her giggles. "No." Luka said with a pout on her face. Miku couldn't help but giggle at the childish response she got from the older girl. "Awe c'mon Luka please?" Miku said joining in on the playfulness. "No, because then you're going to leave me and I don't want you to leave my side." Luka said in a childish voice whilst pulling Miku closer. Miku couldn't stop the giggles escaping her mouth. "You're such a child sometimes Luka I swear." Miku said while running her hand through her hair. "I may be a child but I'm your child." "Hehehe yes you are, you're completely mine." Miku said in a playful tone as she kissed the top of the older girl's head.

Now it was Luka's turn to giggle. Miku rarely ever heard Luka giggle, which was sad because Luka had such a cute giggle and Miku couldn't help but just wonder she didn't do it a lot, but it made it more enjoyable because again she rarely ever heard it. "So what would you like to do besides lay in bed all day?" Miku asked as she was running her hand through the older girl's pink locks. "I'd like to just lay here all day." Luka said while yawning. Miku just smiled while Luka yawned, it was rare to see this girl lazy. Luka is always a person to be up and about and always wanting to do at least something, but ever since they started dating she started to relax more and started to become a lot more lazier. Miku sighed knowing she wasn't going to anywhere with the older girl holding her down, so Miku decided to bring the older girl closer and bring her into a soothing embrace. Luka not expecting this from Miku, her eyes widened. "What's wrong Miku?" Luka asked genuinely curious. "Nothing I just wanted to bring my beautiful girlfriend closer to me." Miku said as she again brought Luka even closer no distance between them. There legs were intertwined with each others. "You seem to have changed your mind fairly quickly." Luka said while yawning again. Miku just responded by moving her hand under the pinkettes ching and lifting her head so that Miku could plant her lips onto hers. Luka was the first person to pull back from the kiss. Luka looked into Miku's teal eyes and smiled softly. The younger girl smiled back just as softly and then Luka moved her head under Miku's chin and nuzzled and fell into sleep. Miku was running her hand through her hair while she was sleeping and whispered, "I love you Luka, you're the most adorable girl I've ever seen" She kissed the pink haired girls head and closed her eyes to join her girlfriend in sleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys thank you for reading this chapter the feedback you guys are giving me is really nice and helpful. I feel like this chapter didn't really turn out to well in my opinion, but you guys can let me know how it was. I'm sorry this chapter took a little while, I was really lazy XD I want to have close to a daily upload so I can you guys happy XD anyways thank you for reading this chapter and I promise the next one will be better!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Miku awoke before Luka which surprised her. Luka is usually the one to wake up first. Miku looked over to her right to see the older women still sleeping peacefully. The teal haired girl smiled at the sleeping women and moved closer to plant a kiss on her cheek. She moved away to see the older girl smiling in her sleep.

Miku smiled widely. Miku looked over to her left to check the time on the digital clock. The green numbers flashed the time, ' _9:30 A.M.'_ "Hmmm, it's a bit early for me but Luka usually would be up and about." Miku spoke to herself outloud. Miku stretched her tired limbs and let out a satisfied sigh. Miku moved slowly out of the bed to not disturb the pink haired girl. As Miku was about to get out she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down. Miku was shocked at first soon realized who it was and began to giggle. The younger girl giggled out loud at the older girl's actions which earned her a kiss on the cheek and then a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. I see you're trying to sneakily leave my presence." Luka got on top of Miku pinning her to the bed. "Now what caused you to get up so early and want to leave me?" Luka said in a low whisper as she inched closer to Miku's ear. Miku was surprised to see Luka with so much energy this early, then again she herself woke at least 11 o'clock, but what surprised her more was that how _excited_ Luka was this early. "W-Well I… just wanted to get an early start on the day." Miku stuttered out trying to find a reason, truth is she didn't even know why she got up so early. Luka just smiled to see the younger girl under her struggle to find a reason when Luka knew she didn't have one. Luka (obviously) was the older one in the relationship, but despite that Luka is more sensitive than Miku is. Miku is usually the one to take charge in the relationship. This time however it was Lukas turn to be in charge. It was rare for Luka to take charge. Miku however didn't complain, in reality Miku loved when Luka took charge and became dominant and vice versa.

Luka was nibbling on Mikus earlobe while the teal haired girl whimpered under her. Luka moved to Miku's jaw line kissing it as she neared Miku's waiting lips. Miku was in complete bliss.

She could feel Luka's hands roaming every part of her body stopping on certain places and taking their time there. Luka was having fun roaming her hands through her territory. Luka loved Miku's body. Her curves, hips, legs, breasts, to her soft pink lips. Luka loved everything about her, there wasn't a single fault she could in her.

Luka moved away from Miku's slightly swollen lips. They were both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Luka saw Miku start to recover and she wasn't going to have that, she wanted Miku to _want her_. Luka instantly went to bite and kiss Miku's neck. Miku gasped at the sudden new sensation she was feeling. The pink haired girl was quick to leave bites on her neck. The younger girl quickly started to want more of this new sensation she was feeling. She grabbed the older girls silky soft hair in her hands and brought her closer. Miku arched her head upwards to give Luka more room to kiss. Luka smiled and obliged and began to trail her tongue along her neck and kissed and bit it. Luka began to move lower. She arrived at Miku's collar bone and repeated her actions. Miku let a small moan escape her lips and blushed heavily when she realized what she had done. Luka only smiled and bit down harder leaving teeth marks causing Miku to moan once again.

Luka loved hearing Miku moan, it was music to her ears. Pure ecstasy. She wanted nothing more than to hear her lover moan her name. To scream her naming saying she wanted more from her. Luka was going to make that happen one way or the other. Luka now filled with nothing but lust moved her hands which were caressing Miku's slender legs were now making there way up to her breast. Miku was now anticipating the feeling of the older girl hands on her. Luka knew this and made sure to take her time. Luka's hands made there way under Miku's shirt and she began to run her hands over Miku's stomach while kissing the younger girl gently. Luka could feel the frustration by hw hungirly Miku was kissing her. Luka smiled into the kiss and decided to release some of her frustration, _some_. Luka quickly moved her hands to cup Miku's breast which didn't have a bra covering them. Luka could feel Miku's hardening nipples under hands. Luka started to pinch Miku's hardened nipple which caused her to gasp and then moan in pleasure. "L-Luka...ahhh...p-please…" Miku moaned as Luka was playing with her breast. "What is it love? You can tell me." Luka smiled as she saw Miku blush heavily but then instantly moaned she squeezed her nipple. "C'mon love you can tell me anything, I'll do anything you want me to do. All under one condition," Luka leaned in to the moaning girl's ear and whispered in a low husky voice, " _beg_ ". Miku's eyes widened and redness filled her face. "Now what was it that you wanted me to do love?" Luka looked at Miku innocently whilst tilting her head to side while she was straddling her.

"I-I...want you to…" Miku trailed off and looked away embarrassedly. Luka took notice of this and moved one her hands to Miku's cheek and cupped it and brought it close to her's. Their lips only a few centimeters away. "I won't do anything if my little princess won't beg me for it, now what is it you want sweety?" Luka said as she brushed her lips over Miku's moving away everytime Miku tried to capture them. "I want you to...to…" Miku trailed off again. "Well if my princess won't tell me what to do then I'll just stop." Luka removed her hand that was gripping Miku's breast and began to get off when, "I WANT YOU TO SUCK ON MY BOOBS!" Luka smiled then turned around to face Miku was now blushing heavily. The pink haired girl moved her face closer and whispered, "See now that wasn't so bad was it now?" Miku just looked away and caused Luka to chuckle. Luka removed Miku's shirt and didn't give so much as a warning when she moved and began to suckle on Miku's breast. The teal haired girl was moaning her lover's name wanting her to continue, to do it more. "L-Luka more...ahhh LUKA!"

The older girl smiled to herself and felt herself getting hot from this. _'Calm down Megurine, remember your plan. Fuck it's hard to control myself.'_ Luka moved her mouth to Miku's other breast and began to suck and bite on Miku's nipple. "Luka p-please...m-more…" Miku moaned wanting to feel more pleasure, if that's even possible. Luka continued to suckle on Miku's breast when Luka grabbed both of Miku's breasts and brought them together and began to suck on both of them causing the tealette to moan loudly in pleasure. "L-Luka please...ahhhh...I can't take it anymore." Miku whimpered and moaned. Luka knew Miku was wet and she knew very well that she herself was just as wet. _'Screw my plan, I'm just going to make Miku immobile for the next hour.'_ Luka smiled to herself as she moved her hand away from Miku's breast which caused Miku to whimper in displeasure, but instantly let out a moan when she felt Luka rub her through her shorts. _'Oh Miku you cute sexy girl, you have no idea what's coming to you.'_

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading for a week. It was spring break aanndd I really just wanted to relax XD. Anyways as a way to make it up to you guys I'm making a 2 chapter lemon for you people. I hope you guys are enjoying it, it is my first lemon so it may not be that good XD so fill free to tell me how to improve. As always thank you for reading leave a review and have a good day you guys!**


End file.
